My Name is Samantha
by Shannon K
Summary: A tag to Mobieus, part 2 from Samantha's the AU Sam perspective. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: As much as I might wish, I do not own anything pertaining to Stargate, save for the DVDs and the occasional Stargate novel. I promise to return the characters when I am done with them, though they will be a bit scuffed (especially the character of Daniel Jackson – sorry).

Warning: I think I only used one potty word. Definitely not up to my usual standards, I know. I didn't even use the f-word. How strange!

A/N: this is a one shot that popped into my head while I was doing some reports for work. It is set after Mobieus, part 2 and is a bit of a reflection from the AU Sam's perspective.

* * *

My name is Samantha and I hate the sun. 

I hate it with a passion, especially when it sears my skin, making it dry and tight with no aloe vera or Bath and Body Works Sweet Pea body lotion in sight.

We've been here for five years, and of all of the things I've learned, I've learned how harsh the sun can be on my skin. There is a reason my ancestors came from northern Europe after all. People with my skin coloring do not belong in the desert.

On the up side, I found someone who likes me. Well, he more than likes me, but you know what I mean. He's tall, has silvery-grey hair, dark brown eyes, and has a penchant for the Simpsons. He is also the world's best kisser. Not that I have a whole lot of experience in that area since guys always seemed to be turned away by my brains. Not Jack though. He seems to be turned on by that; weird, but cool.

The Jaffa guy, Teal'c, is kind of weird, and not always in a cool way. He is really silent, only occasionally offering his opinion. But he's very kind to others, despite his warrior upbringing and life before he came with us to Ancient Egypt. He seems to get along very well with Daniel and Jack though. With me, he is a bit reserved.

Dr. Daniel Jackson though is a mystery to me. He is a civilian like me, never having officially been in the military but he moves like a seasoned soldier. He knows how to use guns, knows about tactics, emergency first aid, and a whole lot of other important soldier-like stuff that in no way do I even begin to understand. How could I? I've worked on rockets in an office, while he was a member of SG1 for eight years from his alternative timeline. He _did_ stuff while I worked out equations in an air-conditioned building. I just don't get it how a civilian like him can be such a soldier, how capable he is.

He also moves so naturally among the people and in the desert. He had told me once that he had actually been born in modern-day Egypt and this was almost like being back there, though with a really cool bonus for his inner archeologist.

He knows the language (along with over twenty other languages), the customs, how to survive in this harsh climate.

The Daniel from my time was such a geek (much like me), but this Daniel is a man's man. He doesn't see it, or more likely pay attention to it, but all of the women from the village either want to marry him or see him married to their daughter. He is a good provider, intelligent, a fierce hunter, and can survive in the desert.

I can hardly take care of anything. I work with the women during the day, taking care of what their society deems appropriate for women to do: cooking, cleaning, sewing, and weaving. I can't cook, can't sew, and I sure as all hell can't weave anything. I remember as a child a thoughtless relative had given me a kid's loom set that was for making pot holders. I somehow managed to screw it up, then took the metal loom and used it on my brother as a weapon when he started to make fun of me and my apparent lack of skills in making potholders. At least then it actually had a decent use.

I can clean though, which is a saving grace for me. At least my OCD for cleanliness has a use and keeps the other women from smothering me in my sleep for being a burden to the people.

I'm off track, I know. Returning to the subject of Daniel, he is friendly with everyone, but he doesn't relate to any of us nor does he allow himself to grow close to us. We aren't the Jack, Teal'c, and Sam he had known from before the whole time travel thing though. We may look like them, we may have some of the same mannerisms, but we aren't them.

He once mentioned that he had to watch them, the others, be executed by Ra from afar while the other villagers and rebels held him down to keep him from getting himself killed along with them. That had nearly killed him he had said, but then clammed up after that and would not speak of it any further.

One of the villagers, Khenti, had told me that Daniel, or Dan'yil as they referred to him, had spent days upon days crying for his dead friends. He said that Daniel, in the middle of the night, had snuck down to the pit where their bodies had been tossed and had personally retrieved their bodies. He took them, cleaned them, and buried them out in the desert somewhere. He wouldn't allow anyone to touch the bodies or help him in any way. He said it was up to him to take care of their remains, to let them have some dignity in death.

After that, according to Khenti, Daniel became a different person. He became harder, more driven and focused. He made it his mission to overthrow Ra, ending his reign on Earth.

Now that Ra has left Earth, Daniel appears to be lost. He lost his purpose and goals when Ra left the planet. He won't talk to anyone, keeping to himself and keeping himself busy with carving the cover stone for the Stargate. Daniel said that eventually the Stargate would be found and it would be up to him, his future self, to decipher the cover stone, thus opening the gate to other worlds.

He's almost done with the stone and the inscriptions. He's also going to leave.

Daniel said that he can't stay here anymore. He said that he holds too much knowledge that could affect the future of the Egyptians and Earth.

He won't say it, but the real reason is because of us and the others. He misses the original SG1 and we are poor substitutes for the friends he once lost. Every time he looks at us, it is only a reminder of the pain and loss he feels

Daniel offered to let us come with him, but Jack and I declined. Teal'c accepted his offer, much to his surprise. The Jaffa did not like living in the desert and was tired of the natives' mistrust.

It's good that Teal'c is going with Daniel. They seem to get along the best with each other, though they both get along with Jack. However, Jack and I have each other. Daniel and Teal'c have each other, each understanding the other's hatred for the Goa'uld in ways we can't because of our lack of experience. The warriors understand each other in ways that I will never understand. Even Jack, a seasoned military veteran, doesn't really understand what it's like for them, to know of the Goa'uld and hava life dedicated to fighting them.

So Daniel and Teal'c are going to leave next week sometime and we are then going to bury the gate and put the cover stone on top, thus sealing the gate until the SGC opens it once again in the 1990s.

Also, in about a month, Jack and I are going to have a baby. Too bad they don't have sonograms in Ancient Egypt so I could find out if it's a boy or girl.

After that, our plan is to then head north and find a more agreeable climate in which to raise our child and grow old in. Jack isn't overly fond of the desert either and God knows I want away from the sand and scorching sun. My skin can't take this much longer.

We can't go back to our time line because it doesn't really exist anymore, so staying here, in this time period, seems to be our only option.

I'm going to miss Daniel and Teal'c, but I am looking forward to my new life with Jack and baby O'Neill.

The end

* * *

A/N: Seriously, this popped into my head as I was trying to figure out the special education minutes and DSR dates of my students for my paperwork. I've seen plenty of Daniel-perspective stories concerning Mobieus, but not too many ones from Sam's perspective. I though I would give it a try. I couldn't think of a better title though. I lack imagination in that area. Sorry. 

FYI: Khenti means leader in Ancient Egyptian (or at least according to the website I looked at – it promised no "Hollywood" Egyptian. So hopefully that wasn't a big lie and I've offended someone somewhere with the name. If I have, my bad.

So let me know what you think? Crap or not.


End file.
